The Night The Sun Shone Brighter (SOLANGELO)
by RickRiordanRules
Summary: Hey peoples so this is a story based of the the very dramatic part at the end of Blood of Olympus when Nico talked to Percy about having a crush on him. This story is how I feel that the rest of the story plays out starting right at the part where Nico is walking away.
1. Chapter 1

(SOLANGELO) Hey peoples so this is a story based of the the very dramatic part at the end of Blood of Olympus when Nico talked to Percy about having a crush on him. This story is how I feel that the rest of the story plays out starting right at the part where Nico is walking away. This story will mostly be from Nico's POV but there might be some cameos depending on how the creativity flows. All rights belong to Rick Riordan not me nor any of you other fanfiction writers. Although the storyline is mostly my idea. So without further ado here is the story "The Night The Sun Shone Brighter"

Chapter 1

It Might Just Grow On Me

I walked away from Percy as he shouted at me

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT YOUR TYPE!?"

I laughed as I walked back over to Will his hair glinting strangely in the evening sun. I smiled the most sincerely I had in all my life. I took his hand and said

"We should probably start that checkup. Ya know, doctor's orders."

I lifted his hand so that I was holding it over my shoulder and walked purposefully over to the infirmary. He followed me like a puppy follows his master and then when we got inside I walked over to a back of the small room and sat down on a bed. He got to work checking all my vitals and making sure there wasn't so much as a papercut anywhere on my body. I sort of liked how he fussed all over me it made me feel the same way as when Bianca would always make sure I was alright. The thought of this brought back memories that I quickly swallowed so as not to cry in front of Will. He finally felt confident that there was nothing physically wrong with me and he sat back satisfied. He gazed fearlessly at my eyes until I blushed and looked away. He reached over and lifted me face for me and said

"I heard what you said to Percy."

"Oh," I replied.

"So is it true? Are you_ you know" He leaned in closer. "Gay?"

I gulped.

"Yah it's true."

"Good," he breathed. "Then it won't be so awkward when I do this."

He grabbed the back of my neck gently and urged me forward until his warm lips touched mine. He kissed me as if his was kissing glass, as if I could break at any moment. I just let him kiss me and I held myself back until I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his neck and ran my hands threw his hair . I grabbed his hands and put them on the small of my back. His kissed me more forcefully and he finally realized I wasn't as breakable as I looked. We pulled apart reluctantly, gasping for air. Will gave me the cheesiest, goofiest grin on anyone's face in the history of the world and I hangout with Percy flippin Jackson. He said

"That was not quite the response I was expecting but I liked it none the same."

I was a little dizzy from our encounter but I managed to choke out

"I think that I should go now but don't worry I'll be back for my appointment tomorrow."

I winked at him and walked out cautiously

"I'll see you tomorrow Sunshine!" He called.

I grimaced at my nickname but I didn't really mind. **It might just grow on me**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Can't Live Without

I walked over to infirmary where Will waited for me. I sat down and he said

"Oh no we are doing something a little different today."

I looked over at him curiously while he grinned like an idiot.

I didn't even ask where we were going I just walked over hugged him and stepped into the shadows. (I made it so that Nico could shadow travel again because I felt like it would be funny for a son of Apollo to shadow travel. Sorry not sorry if you don't like that) He screamed and clung to me like his life depended on it. He started crying into my shoulder as the shadows thinned and we came out into the sunlight in central park. He dropped to the ground and just laid there in the sun soaking up as much as he could. I laid down beside him and grabbed his hand. He clutched on to it like it was his lifeline. He finally opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Don't you EVER shadow travel without warning me EVER again do you understand me?"

"Aye aye captain," I said with a smirk.

"Ugh you're impossible."

"No, I'm Kim Possible." *wink*

"Does that make me Ron Stoppable?"

"Yes."

"Well, nothing's gonna stop me from doing this."

He reached over and gently cupped my face and pulled it up to meet his wondering gaze. He kissed with the same gentleness he used before but he didn't hold back now. He leaned into me and pushed me back onto the ground and climbed on top of me. He used his arms to stabilize himself so as not to squash me under him. I reached up and started playing with his hair. His heart rate picked up. I sighed into his mouth as the kiss deepened. He finally pulled away and started kissing my neck and my collarbone. I curved my body up so that I was pressed snugly to his body. I reached around and pulled him down on top of me. He relaxed and put his head on my shoulder and we just laid there arms around each other. He glanced up and locked eyes with me. They seemed to say all the words he didn't want to without even having to say them.

"I can't believe after all these years alone I finally found the one I don't think I **can't live without** ," I said without hesitation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I Kinda Like It

I shadow traveled back to camp and walked him over to his cabin. He gave me a quick peck and then giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mkay," I replied.

He giggled again and walked in the door, hitting the frame as he did so.

"Son of Hera," he grunted. (Said in a swearing tone)

I laughed internally and walked over to the Zeus cabin. I knocked and walked in without being Invited in and I saw Jason over by his closet… without a shirt on. I gasp and turn so as not to see his perfectly toned stomach and his rippled arms as he walked over to me.

"Hey Nico, what's up?" He asked, still not putting a shirt on.

"Mfff Kkkkk Grrr," I said eyes round as saucers as I tried to look away from his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked grabbing my shoulders and spinning me towards him.

I glanced down at his chest and then looked away quickly. Face already the color of a tomato.

"Nico?" He asked with concern.

I closed my eyes which helped but I could still feel the heat rolling of Jason in waves. I swallowed and opened my eyes to look at his face.

"Would you, like, put a shirt on so I can focus?" I asked him innocently.

"Oh, oh yeah, sure" he said with slight color creeping up on his features.

"Thank you it would really help," I replied with effort.

He slipped on a t-shirt that fit snugly on his body. I rolled my eyes and said

"Anything a little looser?"

He nodded and grabbed a hoodie from off his bed and shrugged it on. It was better so I nodded and walked over to his bed and sat down.

"So whats up Nico?"

I told him the whole story of my experience with Will and he listened intently through the whole thing only interrupting me with a few squeals which a replied with

"Your fangirl is showing Jason, might want to cover it up."

He rolled his eyes and motioned for me to continue as I finished the story he gasped and slid to the floor hands over his heart. I jump up and ask

"Oh my gods Jason are you ok?"

He replies with "I think my heart is going to split in two. I came up with the perfect ship name. OMG OMG OMG. I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW! GRRRRGGHHGHGFFFKKKLLLLLL!"

I look at him as if he just grew a third eye.

"Huh?"

He jumps up and pushes me against the wall and whispers "SOLANGELO!" Into my ear.

He twirls around the room like a ballerina and then falls on to the floor giggling. "Solangelo, Solangelo." He chants. I quickly get up and say a quick bye before I run out the door without a second glance. As I walk back to my cabin for lights out I'm thinking _Solangelo? Hmmmm_ _ **I kinda like it**_ _._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It Always Ends Badly

(A tour guide sort of narration)

And that kids is how Solangelo was born. Jason created the first ever Solangelo fanfiction and posted it online. This fanfiction gave others the idea to write their own fanfiction and that is how the otp started. This is also how the ship Brason started which is the shipping of Jason and a brick. This was created by Nico to get back at him for posting the Solangelo fanfiction online. So you see kids never start a shipping war, **It always ends badly**.

You get extra credits if you found out that the chapter title was the same as the last sentence of the chapter. If you noticed this good for you and if you didn't you probably just went back and looked lol and if you got it wrong and didn't go back and look well then you get double credits. LOL I couldn't help myself with that last chapter hope you liked it and will come back for more until next time PEACE!


End file.
